


Disfigured

by gammaray



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Dry Humping, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Morning Sex, Post-Canon, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammaray/pseuds/gammaray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear is unhappy with his body. Ren distracts him from those thoughts.

</p>
<p>RWG: disfigured.

</p>
<p>for <a href="http://uirus.tumblr.com/">uirus</a> on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disfigured

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAA i did it

Gloves sit on a neatly-made bed, a dip in the mattress formed by a still body save for the gentle rise and fall of their chest. Artificial skin brushes against its twin, manmade fingers making their way up a soft jaw and back around to behind the soft shell of an ear. If it were any other case, the touch would tickle, but now it was a dull feeling. It was just _there_. Nothing more, nothing less. 

A raise in the skin startles the owner of the hand, but they quickly calm, prodding gently at the firm material. A cover, maybe? The skull? 

Eyes averted, Clear stops watching himself in the mirror. The illusion is gone. It's just him and the mirror. The person in the reflection is him. Only him. They're not another person. Still the same robot. The bot sighs, eyes closing with displeasure. This has been his morning routine for two weeks straight. Wake up, strip down to underwear or put on underwear, walk over to mirror, and nitpick at every cell on his body for a minimum of two hours. He's up before the sun and finished by the time the sun has had plenty time to settle in the blue sky. He's built to feel as much as possible, so of course he feels the sleep deprivation slowly catching up to him. 

Lips in a thin line, Clear focuses his attention on what's behind him through the mirror, tension melting away for a brief moment. He even smiles at the lump beneath the comforter, glad his partner was still asleep. Sometimes he would babble to himself, itching to tear at the skin and beat himself over the head with a brick until he broke again. Then he wouldn't have to deal with all of this. 

And yet, he remains in one piece. He knows when things would get out of hand, and injuring himself enough to ruin his circuits definitely met those standards. 

Besides... 

"Mm..." 

Clear turns around, watching the blanket lump turn over to face him. Amber eyes watch him blearily, blinking slowly to rid of sleep and return to reality. This brings warmth to Clear's chest, improving his mood little by little. Of course. Why wouldn't it make him happy? 

"Good morning, Ren-san." 

"Morning..." 

Like Aoba, Ren was not much of a morning person. It took him awhile to fully wake up, and even then he's all mumbles and grunts. Clear finds it endearing. 

Turning his back to the mirror, Clear walks up to the bed, sitting down on the side so he can comb his fingers through Ren's soft hair. "Sleep well?" he murmurs, eyes softening at the sight of his sleepy boyfriend. 

Much like a dog waking from a nice snooze—you would think Clear would stop comparing Ren's actions to what he would do as an Allmate, but it was no use—Ren stretches out onto his stomach, nuzzling into his pillow. He answers with a sleepy "mm", getting a laugh out of his partner. "Five more minutes..." 

98% of his formalities drop when he's waking up, and Clear thinks he really likes when Ren's like this. He doesn't have to deal with the both of them constantly apologizing for something. They were, after all, not human—well, Ren was, but it wasn't something he was born as—therefore they weren't fully aware of how things worked. Ren still had his doggy moments, and Clear would do something strange that would make even the craziest person cock their head with confusion. 

A couple of misfits, they were, but Clear wouldn't have it any other way. 

"Come on, Ren-san. I'm going to go downstairs and make food"—a grunt of sleepy interest—"and it'd be really nice if you'd come along and keep me company." 

"..." Ren shifts, as if figuring out whether he's awake or not. Licking his lips in order to wet his dry lips, Ren sits up with a heavy sigh. "'m awake." 

Clear wiggles in his spot on the bed, grinning widely. _How cute._ "Haaaardly. Don't fall down the steps!" He goes to stand, but stops, lips parted as he remembers something. "Ah. Ren-san." 

"Nn?" There're those soft eyes again. The bot hums in appreciation, pink eyes locking with Ren's golden hues. "What is it?" 

Giggling to himself, Clear leans in to close the gap between their lips, kissing Ren sweet and slow. Ren immediately relaxes into it, eyes closing with a warmth washing over him. He reaches up to tangle fingers in Clear's hair, guiding him over. The comforter is kicked away, Clear on all fours over Ren. Once parted, Clear giggles higher than before, giddy with the lazy atmosphere. "Reeen-san, I told you I'm going to go make breakfast." 

"Later." Ren fidgets and sits up against the headboard with Clear straddling his thighs, fingers pressing into artificial flesh. Clear's at the disadvantage here, only in his underwear. The bot hums in approval when Ren kisses at his neck, fingers curling gently in Ren's hair to pull teasingly. The hot exhale against his throat is totally worth it. 

"But Ren-san, aren't you— aah... aren't you hungry?" Clear rocks into Ren's touch when his hips are caressed once again, breath catching in his throat. "If you don't eat soon, you'll miss bre- breakfast." 

When Ren's fingers tug at Clear's underwear, he stops protesting. Clear removes Ren's sleep pants, whining low in his throat the tent he's already sporting. Where the tip of his cock rests is already darkened with pre-cum, damp to the touch. Ren immediately pulls Clear back into his lap, grinding him down onto his own hips. "Ah—!" Clear grabs at Ren's shoulders, burying his face into his boyfriend's neck to quiet his noises of pleasure. "Haa... R-Ren-san, pl _ease_..." 

Growling into his shoulder, Ren ruts up against Clear, their underwear creating a delicious friction and only making them even harder. "Hh..." Ren sucks at Clear's chest, digging his teeth in gently. Clear's skin can't be properly marked, but Ren can imagine it. The feeling of being nipped at is good enough as it is. "Clear... san..." 

"Ooh... Ah, Ren-san..." Clear squeaks, muffling it into Ren's hair. He whimpers with the movements of their bodies, erections eager to touch past the barriers of their underwear. "I'm... Nnh...!" 

"Yeah..." Morning sex has become a favorite of Ren's. He likes waking up and being able to lull back into the comfort of post-orgasm for a little while before he really gets up to face the world. At first, Clear had found his insane sex drive shocking, but with some research he discovered it was okay and nothing was in need of worrying. Like a teenager, perhaps. 

Clawing at Ren's back, Clear ruts against the other harder, thighs trembling with pending orgasm. "I gotta... Re- en-san, I...!" 

"Go ahead," Ren whispers in his ear, rough with arousal. Oh yep he's definitely more awake now. He always gets like this right before his boyfriend climaxes. (Clear considers announcing his orgasm long before it actually arrives just so Ren will use that voice on him, but that would get old really fast because then he _would_ come early.) 

"Ah... Ah! Nn— Ren-san!" Clear clutches at Ren's shoulders as his hips jerk against Ren's. The front of his underwear darkens with the aftermath of his climax, pushing into the material of Ren's strained underwear. He kisses lazily at Ren's jaw, hand sliding down to grasp at Ren through his underwear. Caught off-guard, Ren gasps and pushes into Clear's hand, little whimpers and moans slipping. He can't help it. Not when he's so close and it's _Clear_... 

His finish is announced with a low moan of Clear's name, the honorific left out. Odd as it is, it excites Clear a lot more than he expects it to be. Formalities meant a lot to the both of them, so maybe it wasn't that big of a deal in retrospect. 

"...I'm sorry." 

"Eh?" Clear looks up with curiosity, spotting Ren's look of guilt mixed in with fading arousal. "What for?" 

"You wanted to make breakfast, and yet I..." The blue-haired man looks away, eyebrows knit together. His lips are in a thin line, much like Clear's was earlier. "I pulled you into that." 

A bubbly laughter shakes him out of his self-deprecation, amber eyes wide with shock. "Ahh... Ahaha! Sorry, sorry! I'm just..." Clear giggles, covering his mouth with his hand while his laughter dies out. He kisses Ren softly on the mouth, lingering as he speaks. "I could've pushed you away, Ren-san. It's fine." 

"But I—" 

"Nope! No objections!"


End file.
